iTunes Shuffle Cat and Beck
by I'veGottaGay
Summary: Basically just the iTunes shuffle challenge! 10 songs, 10 little stories! R


**So, this is the iTunes shuffle thing where you shuffle your music, then write a short piece during the song. So, it's Cat and Beck. Each song is in a different universe where different things have happened, you know? So, yeah. Tell me what you think!**_  
_

* * *

_Butterflies – Alana Lee_

Cat wandered around a bit, looking for a friendly face. Her first day of sixth grade was a little nerve-wracking, and she was hoping to see one of her friends from elementary school.

"Ah!" A boy bumped into her, sending both of them sprawling out on the floor. "I-I am _so_ sorry!" he gasped out.

"It's okay," Cat giggled. She was staring into his eyes. She felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach. The boy had the most amazing, chocolate brown eyes.

"Um, I'm Beck," he said, holding out his hand to help her up. Cat reached out and took it, blushing.

"I'm Cat," she said. The second she touched it, the sensation came back into her tummy. Like, a little whirlwind. She loved the feeling.

"Do you want to be friends?" Beck asked, and Cat nodded happily. She wanted to be friends and more. She loved the butterflies.

* * *

_So Close – Jennette McCurdy_

Cat looks over at where Beck sits next to her, taking notes. She feels a little tug at her heartstrings, just seeing his face. She loves the cute way his tongue pokes out when he concentrates, and the way his forehead crinkles when he doesn't understand something. He doesn't even realize the effect he has on her.

"Caterina Valentine," the teacher says sharply. Cat's eyes flick up to the front of the class, where her teacher stands with his arms crossed. Cat nods, confused. "What's the answer to number seven?" he continues.

"Um," she stutters. All of a sudden, she feels Beck's fingers on her leg. They trace patterns on her skin. She can't remember how to think.

"Miss Valentine?" the teacher urges. She's too focused on the finger writing numbers on her leg to care. _Wait, numbers?_ Cat pays closer attention to the actual things being written. _8…9…0…3…_

"8903," Cat answers. Beck smiles at her, and Cat feels her heart swell up to the point of explosion. How can Beck not realize how he made her feel?

* * *

_Middle of Nowhere – Hot Hot Heat_

Beck parked outside of Cat's house. He didn't want to speak to anyone, but he felt like he owed it to her. He dragged his feet all the way to her front door.

"Beck?" Cat asked as the front door swung open. "What are you doing here?"

"Here," Beck muttered, thrusting an envelope containing a heartfelt explanation letter towards the redhead. Then he turned and walked off of her porch. "Goodbye, Cat."

Then he jumped in his car, weighed down with memories and regrets, and drove. He didn't care where he was headed. He just needed to leave.

While he drove, he thought about the time that Cat saved him.

She had noticed his anger and pain, all bottled up under a cool exterior. She had talked to him everyday, opening up his shell and making him feel that much better. Nobody had been telling her to, and she didn't have to, but she had done it anyways. She had given him the strength to save himself from the drugs, the alcohol, and the self-harm.

With thoughts of Cat in his mind, Beck sped off to the middle of nowhere.

* * *

_Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade_

Beck slid down the door, and he knew that Cat's position mirrored his on the other side. He was so tired of fighting, but he couldn't leave her. He loved her too much.

He turned and pressed his cheek against the door.

"Cat?" he asked quietly. He felt the door swing away from him, and he looked up to see her standing there above him. She looked like an angel.

"I'm so sorry," Cat whispered. Beck shook his head and stood, pulling her into his arms. She fit against him perfectly, and Beck knew that he had fallen in love with her all over again for the 54th night in an row.

"I can't live without you," Beck murmured, and Cat nodded, listening. He continued, "A girl like you is impossible to find."

* * *

_Tonight – FM Static_

Cat lies in her room, in her bed, in his sweatshirt. She remembers all of the times that they spent together, and she cries. She remembers when they took a trip to New York. They drove all the way across the country from California. When they arrived, everything felt right. Now, nothing fits.

_I can't do this without you_, Cat thinks. She misses him so much. She needs his arms around her – holding her. She can't breathe now that he's not there anymore.

Beck died in a car crash. He had been on his way to her house. She never thought not having him there would hurt so much. She sings a lot now. She sings words of sadness and pain that tumble from her lips. She sings her emotions, her regrets, her prayers.

When she misses him too much, and it feels like the pain is going to rise up and choke her, she goes outside and stares up at the sky. She looks at the stars, and knows that they're holding him tonight.

* * *

_Someday – The Strokes_

Beck and Cat sat outside, watching clouds scuff their way across the ocean-blue sky. Beck stared down at the glass of root beer in his hand, and couldn't help but feel horribly nostalgic.

"It's almost time for us to leave," Cat noticed, craning her neck to see her father putting bags in the trunk. Beck nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Middle school graduation had just happened, and Cat was moving. He wasn't sure if he could survive without her, but life goes on. Time doesn't wait for anybody.

"I'll miss you," Beck mumbled, so quietly that he wasn't even sure if he had said it out loud. She heard it anyways. A single tear fell from her right eye.

They spent the next ten minutes reminiscing and feeling like they were being ripped apart inside.

"Cat, honey!" Mr. Valentine called. "It's time to go!" Cat's eyes rose to meet Beck's, and both pairs were full of tears. Beck held his arms open, and Cat gave him one last hug. It said everything the two were in too much pain to put into words – _I'll miss you, I need you, I can't live without you, everything is moving to quickly, I love you, don't leave me…_

But everything comes to an end. Beck wasn't sure about the future anymore, because whenever he imagined it, Cat was there, but he knew that it existed.

So, when Cat leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, giving him one last sorrowful glance, Beck was able to smile weakly.

"I think I'll be alright."

* * *

_Airplanes (feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore) – B.o.B_

Cat and Beck lay underneath the stars on top of Beck's RV. Cat pressed herself tightly to Beck, trying to pretend like her home situation wasn't as bad as it actually was – trying to pretend that her mom didn't hit her and her dad didn't hurt her.

"Hey," Beck said softly, squeezing Cat gently.

"Hey," she mumbled back. She looked up at the sky, her eyes following an airplane as it made its way across the sky.

"It's a shooting star," she whispered. Beck followed her gaze, then shook his head, chuckling.

"Babe, that's an airplane."

"Can we pretend it's a shooting star?" Cat asked sadly, "because I could really use a wish right now."

* * *

_Vanilla Twilight – Owl City_

Beck lay alone in his RV, missing his beautiful, bubbly girlfriend. Cat is currently halfway across the world in France, touring. He misses everything about her, from the way their bodies fit together when they snuggled to the way her nose crinkles when she yawns.

Sitting up, Beck looks out the window and sees the night fade into dawn. Dawn is Cat's favorite time of the day. Watching it isn't the same without her there. He glances down at his hands, then wishes he hadn't. Looking at the gaps between his fingers remind him that Cat's fingers should be in them.

Beck stands and steps outside, into the early morning dew. He can't get Cat out of his head. He sits down heavily on the steps that lead into his RV. He allows himself to sink into a pool of memories and thoughts of Cat, because when he thinks of her, he feels like she's closer to him.

"I hope you can see the same skies as me, Caterina Valentine," Beck murmurs, looking up at the beauty of the dawn.

* * *

_U Smile – Justin Bieber_

"I miss you already," Beck sighed into the phone. He heard Cat giggle on the other end, and he smiled, glad that he could make her laugh.

"I miss you too, baby. I love you so much," Cat responded. Thinking about Cat made Beck feel lightheaded. He would seriously do anything for the bright, spontaneous girl. There wasn't a thing in the world that he wouldn't give to keep her happy.

"I promise you that you'll never need anything when you're with me," Beck assured her, knowing that she hadn't gotten all of the love that she deserved when she had been with Daniel. He could feel her smile through the phone, and Beck smiled too.

* * *

_Crazier – Taylor Swift_

Cat feels the wind whip past her, and she smiles over at Beck. He still won't tell her where they're going, but that just adds to the excitement.

Cat and Beck have only been dating for two months, but he has taken her to places that she never went to before. Everything is new and incredible.

"Close your eyes," he says, and she does instantly. She trusts him wholeheartedly. Anyways, she feels the road become bumpy, and she can hear water lapping at a shore. Birds too.

"Open," Beck commands gently, and she does so.

"Wow," she says, awestruck. They stand at the edge of a giant, sparkling lake. The reflection of the sun can be seen, broken and distorted, in the water. It's beautiful.

"Come on," he urges her. When she doesn't move, still taking in the impressive beauty of the natural body of water, he just walks over and picks her up, swinging her off the ground.

He makes her crazy and she loves it.


End file.
